


Home and Heart

by Marczie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marczie/pseuds/Marczie
Summary: Coming back to the place that gave Merlin the hardest years of his life, but also the happiest, was a decision he made to feel wholesome, he would never abandon the people that was important for him.
Relationships: Gwen/Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 11
Collections: Merlin (early) Winter Creative Exchange





	Home and Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charleslikesjazzes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleslikesjazzes/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!! 
> 
> PS: it's my first time narrating something fictional in my second language. Sorry in advance for any error.

It was the best decision when he realized he couldn’t be away from his friends. Arthur’s death made an impact on everyone, the kingdom, his queen and friends. Merlin felt he failed to fulfill his destiny. Stayed in the village he was born for some months, helping his mother and trying to not think about what happened. Almost ten years of adventures and loss, the man he was at that moment never imagined all the things he experienced and the people he met. 

Turning back to Camelot would be hard, but he decided to see his friends again. Took the horse and rode peacefully. As soon as Merlin crossed the entrance of the city and saw the big castle, nostalgia filled his heart. Years ago he came for the first time as a young wizard looking for knowledge of his abilities. Now he was a man who made his choices and saw many people he cared about dying in front of him. The warlock walked into the castle front yard and two gentlemen spotted him. 

Leon and Percival couldn’t believe it was him. Ran upon Merlin with smiles drawn on their faces, received him with a warm hug.

“We missed you”

“It’s fantastic seeing you again” 

“Thank you, I missed you too. All of you, and I knew it was a mistake to run away”

They understood, vaguely, they may never know how difficult it was for their friend to stay after everything. Leon and Percival were told by Gwen -who asked Merlin first if she could talk with both knights about the topic- Merlin’s secret, that one he kept for years. 

“I’m sorry, again, for keeping from you a part of me”

“We understand. Things were different”

“We could never imagine it, but it’s wonderful, Merlin, you did a lot without anyone knowing”

He smiled and continued his way. Visited the chambers he used to live in. surprising Gaius. The old man offered him a short lunch before Merlin had to go with Gwen. Finally, in front of her chambers, he knocked and the queen’s maid announced his entrance.

“Merlin!” The woman walked smoothly with a big smile and shiny eyes, and gave her best friend a long and tender hug. “I wanted to thank you in person. You are a hero”

“I don’t think that’s true” Merlin replied with a sad voice “I couldn’t save him.” 

Guinevere held him again. 

“You tried, and you saved Arthur many times before. Not only him, you’ve saved so many lives since you came for the first time, including me. But sometimes it’s impossible.”

“I decided to come back, it’s the right thing. I’m not going to lie, it hurts, remaining in Camelot gives me so many memories of loss, but I feel like it’s my home”.

“And you’ll always be welcome, Merlin. You became my best friend, like a brother, even Elyan told me that we should have adopted you” she grinned at the end of the sentence. 

“It would have been a pleasure to be your family”

“You’re already my family. You, Leon, Percival… and the people we have lost” Gwen gave a look to her ring, it made her feel like Arthur was with her. “I will always love him with all my heart, he will remain with us as long as we never forget him”.

“I know, you were meant to be together. He loved you too until the last moment, I am sure”.

“Thank you, Merlin”

They talked about the happy memories for hours, living again those moments that made them the people they were now. Coming back was the best decision for Merlin. That was his family too, he also thought about bringing his mother to Camelot and mentioned it to Gwen, she agreed full of joy. Now he would never need to hide his power and will use it for noble purposes, the way he could help people for the next years.


End file.
